


The Fire in the Sky

by i_see_seven_cats



Category: Unseen (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 6: The Fire in the Sky, Gen, Poetry, also i did this at 3 am, and all related warnings, i never expected to post anything how did we get here, so... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_see_seven_cats/pseuds/i_see_seven_cats
Summary: the story from episode 6, but as a poem
Kudos: 4





	The Fire in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 2 weeks and i haven't stopped thinking about this episode. i don't usually write fanfic, but i was in a poetry mood so this happened

The City of Silence stood by the sea  
Capital of a kingdom, the place to be  
Its king was a mage, old and wise  
He was responsible for the kingdom's rise

Yet he knew some threats were too great  
He could not defend against a dragon's hate  
So he tried to find one willing to ally  
The Lady Sarkana was the one who came by

He made her three offers, all of which she rejected  
Hearing that, the King grew angry and dejected  
He threatened her life, so she shed her human disguise  
And soon the King of Silence was being eaten alive

Every citizen was silent in fright  
And none dared challenge the Lady Sarkana's might  
So should you ever meet one eye to eye  
Do not try to control the fire in the sky


End file.
